Knights Templar
The Knights Templar is one of the two Level 4 Melee Towers in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. They are the most durable troops available, with the highest armor and HP values. They are similar to the Paladins from the original game in their role and design. Templars are capable of dealing significant damage with their great-swords, and have a chance to revive themselves when upgraded. They regenerate 25 HP per second when not in combat. Description Seasoned resilient warriors, the Templars are a force to be reckoned! Similar to Paladins, Templars are the more durable advanced units of their game. While they do not have as high armor as the Paladins, and lack their healing ability, they have more health and damage and can gain the ability to resurrect themselves. Compared to Assassins, Templars are able to take far more damage, but deal less, and cannot dodge attacks. Abilities Toughness "When the going gets tough..." Raises the maximum and current health of the Knights Templar by 50 each upgrade (iOS). Raises the maximum health of the Knights Templar by 50 and heals them completely upon upgrade (Steam and Android). *with the Boot Camp upgrade Arterial Strike "Let it bleed!" '' Attacks have a 10% chance of causing bleeding, dealing True Damage over 3 seconds. This ability does not work against Phantom Warriors because of their lack of physical body. Holy Grail ''"That's the cup of a carpenter." '' Knights Templar have a chance to cheat death every time they are dealt lethal damage. They regain a percentage of their maximum health upon revival. Range KRF_Templar_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * Same range as Level 1 through 3 barracks and Assassin's Guild. Strategy *Fully upgraded, Templars possess the highest effective HP in the series (against physical attacks) and can act as very effective meatshields. *Assassins are generally superior as they have much higher DPS and are almost as survivable against enemies with high damage output, whilst being cheaper to upgrade. However, Templars are stronger against ranged and area attacks from enemies. **Against enemies with area attacks such as Gorillons and Saurian Brutes, Templars are far more durable than Assassins, who cannot utilize their dodge. Saurian Brutes still kill Templars relatively quickly, but Templars have a chance to revive with Holy Grail. **Templars can survive Abominations' explosions, whilst Assassins cannot, and can withstand Phantom Warriors' Death Aura for longer. **Poukai Riders will ignore idle Assassins, meaning that they cannot stall them as effectively as Templars. **Units such as Savage Hunters can quickly kill Assassins engaged in combat, whilst Templars can withstand their attacks for longer. Templars can also revive after a Saurian Blazefang Instant kill. * Knights Templar are stronger and more cost effective than Assassins if you do not invest in either towers' abilities. * Toughness and Holy Grail are actually cost inefficient to upgrade. Whilst improving survivability greatly, these abilities are overpriced and it is more efficient to simply build more Knights Templars. Additonal Stats * Total HP: 750 * Total EHP*: 1250 * Total DPS: 26.09 to 39.13 on Mobile (average 32.6) | 30 to 45 on Steam (average 37.5) | 24 to 36 on Flash (average 30) * Total Cost: 570 G * Cost Efficiency: 0.456 gold per EHP 17.48 gold per DPS on Mobile| 15.2 gold per DPS on Steam | 19 gold per DPS on Flash * The Boot Camp upgrade gives +25 health * The Defensive Stance and Veteran Squad upgrades give +10% armor each, for a total of +60%. * EHP with upgrades: 2062.5 * Cost Efficiency with upgrades: 0.276 gold per EHP * Total Cost with Toughness Level 3 and Holy Grail Level 3: 1720 G * EHP with upgrades, Toughness Level 3 and Holy Grail Level 3: 4382.81** * Cost Efficiency with upgrades, Toughness Level 3 and Holy Grail Level 3: 0.392 gold per EHP * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 2270 G * Total DPS with abilities fully upgraded: 54.46 to 65.54 on Mobile (average 60) | 62.63 to 75.38 on Steam (average 69) | 50.1 to 60.3 on Flash (average 55.2) *Note: EHP stands for Effective HP, and factors in armor values to give an estimate of how much damage the unit can receive. **Holy Grail Level 3 revives the Templars with an average of 22.5% of their max HP. With a 40% chance of reviving and a 60% chance of dying: n=(1-p)(1+n)+p, where n is the average number of revivals before death and p is the chance of dying. The solution to this is n=1/p or 1.66. Therefore the average EHP increase given by Holy Grail Level 3 is 1.66×22.5%=37.5% of max HP. Related Upgrades * '''Defensive Stance' (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with better armor. (+10% armor) * Boot Camp (1 Star): Barracks train more resilient soldiers. (+10% health) * Esprit de Corps (2 Stars): Increases barrack rally point range and healing rate (by 20% each). * Veteran Squad (2 Stars): Soldiers are trained faster and with improved armor. (-2 seconds of respawn time, +10% armor) * Courage (3 Stars): While in combat, soldiers & reinforcements regenerate health. (Templars regenerate 3 HP per second in combat.) Related Achievements HIGHLANDER Have one Templar revive 5 times a row. LET IT BLEED! Kill 100 enemies by letting them bleed to death. Quotes * "Rise a knight." * "For life eternal!" * "A sword day, a red day." * "Hooah!" Trivia *'"Hooah!"' ** Military slang meaning 'referring to or meaning anything and everything except no' used by soldiers in the U.S. Army and Air Force. *'"A Sword day... a red day!"' ** A line spoken by the character Théoden, the king of Rohan, in the 2003 film The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Spoken to the amassed troops before they enter the battle at Minas Tirith. *'"Rise a Knight"' ** A line spoken by Balian in the 2005 film Kingdom of Heaven. The full quote is "Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Safeguard the helpless. Never lie, even if it leads to your death; that is your oath. And that is so you don't forget it. Rise a knight... rise a knight!" *Many of the unit names are based on real-life Templars. **Armand **Bertrand **Bonabes **De Brus **Geoffrey **Gobert **Godfrey **Guillaume **Hugues **Jaques **Kormac **William *'When the going gets tough' - Part of a proverb 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going'. *'Let it bleed' - The name of a song by rock band The Rolling Stones. *'That's the cup of a carpenter' - A line spoken by the character Indiana Jones in Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade whilst searching for the Holy Grail, he discards all the gold and jewel encrusted cups in favour of one roughly carved out of wood. Gallery TowerSkill_Templar_1.PNG|Arterial Strike TowerSkill_Templar_2.PNG|Holy Grail Arterial Strike.gif|Arterial Strike in action Holy Grail.gif|Holy Grail in action Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units